


Beacon Shenanigans

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: Author's Note:The following story is a series of connected responses from r/RWBY's latest "Whose Line is it Thursday" event. The only part I can really take full credit for is the last section, but the collection works all too well as a whole. Each author is credited though and has been asked permission, in case any worries should arise.Disclaimer aside… let us begin.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 2





	Beacon Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> The following story is a series of connected responses from r/RWBY's latest "Whose Line is it Thursday" event. The only part I can really take full credit for is the last section, but the collection works all too well as a whole. Each author is credited though and has been asked permission, in case any worries should arise.
> 
> Disclaimer aside… let us begin.

* * *

u/RedWhiteandBlueMage asked: _"Pyrrha finally manages to catch Jaune's eye. How does she do it?"_

* * *

u/JMHSrowing began the chain of responses with:

_*RWBY and Ren are with Jaune in the JNPR room*_

Ren: “I had really hoped you would believe them.”

Weiss: “Jaune, you idiot. Listen to us. Please.”

Jaune: “There’s no way you guys are right! Why would Pyrrha actually like me?”

Yang: “We don’t either sometimes, but she is head over heels for you!”

Jaune: “I don’t see it.”

Blake: “She’s professed her love for you in song.”

Jaune: “It was clearly a joke.”

Ruby: “Jaune, you’re one of my best friends. So believe me: Just ask Pyrrha yourself and you will see we’re right.”

Jaune: “I just don’t want to make things weird between us, you know?”

Weiss: “Oh for the love of. . . Ruby, it’s time for plan B.”

Ruby: “Yep. NORA!”

_*A very naked Pyrrha is thrown into the room, landing so she is straddling Jaune on the bed*_

Jaune: “Pyrrha? You’re. . .”

Pyrrha: “Jaune. . . Yes, I am naked. But I want you to look. And I-I... .uhm... I want you to fuck me to make up for all of the waiting you’ve made me do you dense, adorable, idiot!”

Jaune: “I…. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

Pyrrha: “Clearly!”

Jaune: “. . . Or somehow noticed you’re this. . . Hot.”

Pyrrha: “I-I…. I hope that means y-you’ll agree~”

Ren: “And with that: the rest of us will leave. For your privacy, and our own safety.”

Ruby: “Good luck you two!”

Weiss: “Don’t break him Pyrrha.”

* * *

This response was, in turn, responded to by u/Notchlives03 with the following:

**The Next Morning.**

Ruby: “I wonder how it went for them.”

_*Opens the door and walks in*_

Yang: “Hey lovebirds, wanna come and get breakfast with us?”

Jaune: “That sounds amazing but neither of us can move.”

Ren: “Excuse me?”

Pyrrha: “Well, Jaune’s pelvis is crushed and I physically can’t stand up.”

* * *

After this dose of lewdity, u/JohnJoe-117 suggested to include a scene where Ozpin believes the school is under attack and spends the entire night in the vault under Beacon. This was where I came in.

**Simultaneously.**

Ozpin: "Alright Salem. I know you're here, so why don't you send something after me so we can be over this?"

_silence_

Ozpin: "Oh, giving me the silent treatment, eh? Where was that when I told you about my mission? Yes, remember that Salem? When you blew up an entire castle trying to silence me?!”

_more silence_

Ozpin: "Now come on out, or I will be forced to cover this entire vault in freshly brewed hot chocolate. And don't think I've forgotten your allergy. I. Never. Forget. Anything."

Glynda: "Wages suggest otherwi-"

_rather abruptly, she is cut off by a large sphere of hot chocolate, completely dousing the professor_

Ozpin: "Oh. My apologies Glynda. You must have snuck up on me. Also, I never forget anything. You are the one who has forgotten things, because I know, for several facts, that I paid everyone here this week."

Glynda: _*scowls at the man while quietly revealing The Disciplinarian*_

Ozpin: "Glynda. Don't you dare. Just because you've gotten wet, does not mean you get to take your anger out on me. Especially not when there is a high chance that Salem herself is here."

Glynda: "By the brothers, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Ozpin: "Every side of the bed is the wrong side of the bed, Glynda. I haven't slept in 36 hours. And more to the point, did you not hear all of that thumping last night from the dorms? It damn near shook the entire campus to rubble!"

Glynda: _*simply rolls her eyes and begins to levitate him away*_

Ozpin: "But Glynda! She could be here!"

Glynda: "Clearly she is not, because you are still alive."

Ozpin: "... Ouch. My eternal souls… that actually hurt Glynda."

Glynda: "Good. You should feel like an idiot after this stunt."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> And with that, the story is complete. I asked for and received permission from the authors of each post before compiling this selection, so not a worry is needed from there. Until the next post, as always, Happy Reading.


End file.
